linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Sims This is Downtown
'''`Sims: This is Downtown, or named "Sims: Downtown Life", or titled "Downtown: A Sims Production" '''is a separate show from ''Sims: Your Life ''and is premiering along with ''Sims: Pickle Sauce. ''This takes chronological events of ''Sims: Your Life ''Season 11 and premiered January 16, 2015. The series has ordered 20 episodes for the first season. Monica, Jayden, Emilé, Austin, newbie Prim, Pixie and Sidney as they all explore Downtown. This series has higher ratings than ''Sims: Pickle Sauce. ''The penthouse which is shown in these episodes is a penthouse from Downtown in the Sims Games. It is available for a short time. A fourth season was officially ordered for the show, with Emilé no longer a part of the cast, nor Colton. Instead, Ash and newbie Jack will appear. Ash is the ex-fiancee of Jayden, however, they remain to stay friends, as well as Monica and Pixie. Ash is a musician, as revealed and befriends Prim in Season 4. She also moves into the penthouse in order for her to make more music and clear her head. *Pixie and Austin's relationship **Duration: ***1st relationship: S1E18 - S2E13 ***2nd relationship: S2E17 - S3E5 ***3rd relationship: S3E6 - S4E2 ***4th relationship: S5E5 - S5E9 ***5th relationship: S6E4 - present The show's overall rating is 9.1/10 with critics saying, "A magical wonderlust tale of a Charlton daughter making it big, with her husband, her best friend and child." A possible revival series might happen, but SIMS has stated that they are working on a movie for the series titled, "This is Downtown". LinkMe have not picked up the movie to air though. On January 17, 2020, LinkMe revealed that they are reviving the series for a sixth season of 13 episodes. Monica Vogue, Jayden, Pixie, Austin and Prim are set to return. Plot After Monica gets an offer to work at a psychiatrist at Downtown, she agrees and takes her best friend, Pixie, her husband Jayden, her frenemy and sister-in-law Emilé as well as her son, Austin. When things go upside down with Monica working at a new work place, Pixie being Austin's babysitter, Austin having the worst day at his new school, and much more! Monica, Jayden, Pixie, Austin, Prim, Elena, Grey. Contrevorsy Contrevorsy surrounded Pixie's death in 6x15, after many stopped watching from her sad death. However, the series showrunners stated: : ❝I do not want to upset viewers. The next season will be way better than you think...where does the orb go? Who will get the orb? All will be revealed in seventh season. We're sorry that we had to say goodbye to Pixie, but let's face it - can all of the characters live forever? Of course not. ❞ Cast Season 5 *Monica Charlton-Vogue *Jayden Vogue *Austin Vogue *Prim Caputo *MaeMae Renfrow - The new best friend to Monica, who after taking her sessions is able to recover Jayden from his cancer. *Kendall Alder - Prim's manager and love interest, who knows how to make her even more famous. *Liam Easton - Jayden's best friend in high school and MaeMae's love interest. *Sylvie Vogue - Jayden's mother who does not like Monica at all. *Toulouse Danicié - Jayden's ex-girlfriend, who after encountering Austin gets some serious feelings for. Season 6 (2020 - ) Season 6 reintroduces the core 5, with Francia Raisa replacing Amy Sutherland in the role of Pixie Vogue. *Julie Bowen as Monica Charlton-Vogue *James Marsters as Jayden Vogue *Zachary Levi as Austin Vogue *Francia Raisa as Pixie Vogue *Gina Rodriguez as Prim Caputo Episodes Season 2 Betty Castle joins the cast this season, with Sidney gone. It was confirmed via Social Media that there are only 13 episodes in the season. Season 3 A third season was ordered, with the premiere being in October 24, 2017. The number of episodes are TBA. The third season's plot was confirmed. Gaurav Nair officially told everyone what the third season will be about. "After finding out Monica and Jayden have divorced and left Downtown, Pixie, Emilé, Prim, Austin and Colton restore the penthouse to its former glory by earning money and finding a way to help become what it was." Colton is a part of the main cast this season, with Scott being recurring. Shay will not appear. People were disappointed by this season in particular, commenting that it is not the same from other seasons. It was rumored that Pixie Caputo will have a separate storyline and spinoff to Sims Your Life & Downtown, with this still being in the works. Season 4 A fourth season was officially ordered to air January 31, 2018. There are two new cast members, Ash (from Season 3) and Jack. Season 5 Season 5 was officially confirmed to premiere March 19, 2018, with the season going off from part 4, the '10 years later'. Jack is no longer a part of the cast from Episode 1 onwards, and is remarked as traveling and dying in episode 2. Elena replaces Jack in the storyline. Season 6 (Revival 2020 - ) A sixth season for ''Sims: This is Downtown ''was ordered on January 17, 2020 by LinkMe. It is to be developed for a February release and will consist of 13 episodes. The entire cast will reprise their voice casting roles, with Julie Bowen starring as Monica Charlton-Vogue. Category:Sims: This is Downtown